


Please promise not to forget me

by ojinxx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amnesia, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Why Did I Write This?, agnst, are they dead? I don’t know, daichi’s sad, everyones sad ngl, missing person, no beta we die like men, sugawara’s sad, “Character development”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ojinxx/pseuds/ojinxx
Summary: “Daichi”“Yeah”“Don’t forget me, okay?”A chuckle“How could i ever forget you?”“I, - i just need you to promise me.”“What’s this about? You sound serious”Daichi smiled.He however did not.“I can't tell you why, but, um, just promise me! Promise me you won’t forget me! Please. Even if the world erases my name, promise me that you won’t forget me.”Daichi doesn’t remember what he said back. Or who was with him.——————-Basically the fic no one asked for. I don’t know where I’m going with this but damn I’m excited
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38





	Please promise not to forget me

**Author's Note:**

> So uh this is my first fic! Yay! I don’t know what the plot is so we are both in for a ride.  
> I just really wanted a fic like this, and well no one else is going to write it so I guess I will. I am so sorry if there is any errors :) hope you enjoy!

Sugawara.  
Daichi knew that name.

The name was well known on campus, everyone had heard of Koushi sugawara.  
Even daichi and his friends had.

The first time he heard it on campus, it was from a bunch of girls whispering, all he picked up was one word, “sugawara.”  
He didn't know why, but the name gave him goosebumps.

It was the second time he heard it that he recognised it. Because of oikawa tooru of all people. He and his friends where having a get together at his and oikawa's dorm, mostly because daichi didn't make them clean up and they had the biggest stash of liquor (oikawa’s doing obviously), and he overheard oikawa mention this ‘suga’ person to kuroo. Now the name suga triggered a memory. It was blurry, but there. The name suga made him think of a light silver, and, and, a voice that was not his own whispering his name. He liked that voice.  


—————————————————————————————————————-  
“Daichi”  
“Yeah?”  
“Don’t forget me, okay?”  
A chuckle  
“How could i ever forget you?”  
“I, - i just need you to promise me.”  
“What’s this about? You sound serious”  
Daichi smiled.  
He however did not.  
“I can't tell you why, but, um, just promise me! Promise me you won’t forget me! Please. Even if the world erases my name, promise me that you won’t forget me.”

Daichi doesn’t remember what he said back. Or who was with him.

Daichi stared down at him. His best friend.  
It was raining that day. He wore a black shirt and jeans.  
He didn't understand why his best friend layed there. He always smiles. He wasn’t.  
His ghostly hair was neat. Way too neat. He would have never let his hair look like that. They closed the lid. That was the last time he saw him. He could’ve sworn that his eyes opened just as the lid clicked shut. He knew that was a lie. But it comforted him.  
Asahi sat next to him, tears running down his face. It was then daichi realised that he hadn’t cried yet. Suga hated it when he cried.  
It was only when he got home, and looked over at the house next door, that he finally shed his tears.  
—————————————————————————————————————-

Daichi woke up, sweat soaked and panting. He clawed at his skin. Who? Who was that? We’re these memories? Dreams? He didn't even know anymore. This person. If it even was just one person, it was stuck in his head.  
He decided to go home for a while, he was such a diligent student, that they let him.  
On the train to miyagi, he couldn’t help but feel a gnawing in his gut. He didnt think about it. Or the person sitting one cartridge down.  
The train stopped. He and some others got off. He stopped at karasuno high school, to see the third years. He brought meat buns. Hinata jumped up and down. Kageyama was more social than ever, and, daichi realises, he and hinata were holding hands.  
Yamaguchi was doing well as captain. His serves rivalled a 3d year oikawas. Tsukishima had gotten taller, he also was shooting yamaguchi loving looks. When had that happened? Yachi had grown into her skin, and was notably less jittery, probably with help from her girlfriend kiyoko. Daichi also learned that she was training a new manager, a shy girl called konoko who reminded him of 1st year yachi. He said hi to the first and second years, and left. But before he could, one of the second years, shota, grabbed his arm. Daichi turned to look at the 16 year old.

“U-um daichi-san. I had a question. If you dont mind me asking, who is sugawara?”  
Daichi stopped. His eyes widened. Another blurry image entered his mind. A boy jumping into the air, arms outstretched. A mole just under his eye. He looked at shota.  
“H-how do you know that name?”  
“Oh! U-um the third years sometimes mention a sugawara, and every time i ask about him they don't remember. Uh hinata-san said once that suga was such a mom, and kageyama once mentioned that sugawara-san was a really good setter, but when i mentioned this, they didn't know who sugawara was. I just wanted to know who he was, and i thought you might know.”  
Shota let go of daichi’s wrist.

“I dont know a sugawara, I’m really sorry, but I just don't know. Hinata and kageyama probably just weren't thinking.”  
“Oh, -ok.” Shota said, a frown forming.  
“Can i show you a picture for a moment?”  
“U-um yeah sure” daichi said, surprised.

Shota pulled daichi into the club room, and pulled out a photo book.  
He opened up to a page with a picture of daichi, asahi and the team when he was in first year. Shota pointed to the names and positions. Daichi noticed something odd. There was no listed setter. He could’ve sworn they had a setter his first year. Daichi took the book, and flipped to the team picture of his second year, he was certain they had a setter that year. It was the year that asahi and nishinoya fought, and their setter blamed himself. He remembered that vividly, but now that he thought about it, he cannot, for the life of him, remember what he looked like. He stared at the listings. No setter. He flipped to his third year. The best year, he was captain, they went to nationals, he finally asked o- no wait. He didn't ask out anyone. He remembered their setter giving his position to kageyama, he remembers this because their setter was more hurt about it than he let on. He checked the listings.

Yamaguchi Tadashi, pinch server 12  
Tsukishima Kei, middle blocker 11  
Hinata Shoyo, middle blocker 10  
Kageyama Tobio, setter 9  
Narita Kazuhito, middle blocker 8  
Kinoshita Hisashi, wing spiker 7  
Ennoshita Chikara, wing spiker 6  
Tanaka Ryūnosuke, wing spiker 5  
Nishinoya Yuu, libero 4  
Azumane Asahi, wing spiker (ace) 3  
Sugawara koushi, setter (vice captain) 2  
Sawamura Daichi, wing spiker (captain) 1

Daichi stared at the listings. He looked at the photo and didn’t see anyone marked as number 2.  
He looked back at the listings.

Yamaguchi Tadashi, pinch server 12  
Tsukishima Kei, middle blocker 11  
Hinata Shoyo, middle blocker 10  
Kageyama Tobio, setter 9  
Narita Kazuhito, middle blocker 8  
Kinoshita Hisashi, wing spiker 7  
Ennoshita Chikara, wing spiker 6  
Tanaka Ryūnosuke, wing spiker 5  
Nishinoya Yuu, libero 4  
Azumane Asahi, wing spiker (ace) 3  
Sawamura Daichi, wing spiker (captain) 1

His eyes widened. Where was number two? The other setter? The vice captain? He wasn’t there. He could’ve sworn that the player marked as 2 was called sugawara koushi. He flipped through the photos again. It was as if someone was missing. Someone was gone. The team always referred to him as the dad and someone else as the mom. Who was it? Who could it have been? Why couldn’t he remember the name he saw. He saw it a few moments ago. How did he forget the name already.  
He looked at shota. 

“You saw him as well, didn’t you?”  
“Who? Who was he? What was his name?”  
Shota smiled.

“I don’t remember.”

**Author's Note:**

> so this fic probably makes little sense, that is intended. this fic is linked to another story im currently writing. its not a huge part of it, just a detail in the backround, but i wrote this as an epilogue of sorts. if you are interested, and read the story i am working on, this will make a little more sense :) thank you so much to anyone who read this and is interested in my next story!
> 
> -edit, the fic that this is tied into is now out! The plot has changed a lot, so this doesn’t tie in very well. The fic is called what makes you alive :)


End file.
